my_rise_to_famefandomcom-20200215-history
Philipé Sanchez
Philipé Sanchez (Born may 5th, 1998 in Mexico City, Mexico) is a Mexican pokemon trainer, musician and space engineer best known for his work on the new international space station DS1 (Death Star 1) and the best selling album Dark Side of the Force in 2018. Inspired by the Dark side and the sith, Sanchez founded the metal genre Darth Metal and found balance in the force. He started when he was only 10 years old as a pokemon trainer in hometown of Mexico city but after only 6 months of training, Sanchez lost interest and started playing electric guitar. After high school, Sanchez found the dark side and began interpret the force in to music, thus creating the new genre Darth Metal. His music career ended in 2024 when Sanchez started his still ongoing engineering career. He is married to Kajsa Rydén and together they have a daugther called Kunigunda Lind, Philip (May 19, 2056) Interview wtih Kajsa Rydén. Early Life Philipé Sanchez was born on may 5th (cinco de mayo) in the mexican capital, Mexico City in 1998. At the age of 10 he went out into the world as a pokemon trainer but after losing his starter pokemon into the wild after only 6 months of training, he gave up on the pokemon dream and started playing the guitar. His starter pokemon was a squirtle, which is a water type pokémon.Lind, Philip (may 19, 2056), Interview with Kajsa Rydén For years he would practice the guitar in his simple home in Mexico City together with his two brothers Juan and José, his mother Consuela and father Jésus. Music Career In 2017 After high school Sanchez’s rise to fame started when he released the single Sith Holocron which became an internet success immediately. It was the birth of a new genré calles “Darth Metal” and after just a few weeks, it reached 300 million views on YouTube and became #1 on the billboard list. After the success with Sith Holocron Sanchez got signed to Darth Records and released his second single Vader the same year which climbed up the billboard list and landed on #1 after just 1 day. His third single Hosnian Prime was released on february 7th 2018 which would be the last single before his debut album. On may 4th the same year Sanchez released Dark Side of the Force which instantly became #1 everywhere. Dark Side of the Force sold gold in only 2 days and platinum after only one week. After the success of Dark Side of the Force, Sanchez went out on his first tour, which also was his first world tour. In 2020 Sanchez released his second album Order 66 and in 2023 he released his third and last album Echo Base. “My plan was always to release three albums and then see where i wanted to go from there, and now I’ve completed the triforce, and it’s time to move on” He said in an interview in 2023 on Conan. He retired in 2024 with three platinum sold albums and over 7 singles on the #1 spot on the Billboard list. Engineering Career After 8 years of studying and working with space engineering in Sweden, Sanchez moved to USA with his family to start his job at NASA. His position as an engineer would be the start of his current career. In 2036 Sanchez became 1st engineer at NASA and the idea of a new international space station was pitched to the american government. The pitch went through and in 2044 work began on the new international space station DS1 began and and the first parts were set to space the same year. The station was completed in 2054, after decade of hard work. the DS1 or “The Death Star” as it is called, started it’s orbit around earth on may 4th in 2055. Discography Singles * Sith Holocron * Vader * Hosnian Prime * Order 66 * Kessel Run * Lothal * Ghost * Mandalore Albums * Dark Side of the Force * Order 66 * Echo Base